The Midnight Pastry
by JayleeJ
Summary: Sakura gets her first job at the new cafe called 'The Midnight Pastry'. Things start to get crazy, but she'll survive, thanks to a mysterious late night customer. .SasuSaku. .NejiTen. .NaruHina. .ShikaIno.
1. The Tart Tomato

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and if anything doesn't make sense, or you didn't like something, or you just wanna say hi…**review!!** I love making new friends here. And if you read this, write "**Flamingos and Spatulas define awesomeness!"** in your review…hahah, I just want to see how many people bother to read Author Notes. Anyways...enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Pshh, if I did, SasuSaku would of happened AGES ago.--JayleeJade (JayleeJ)

.:O0o0.**V**.0o0O:.

_The Tart Tomato_

--

**Name:** _Haruno Sakura._

**Date:** _I think it's the First of September._

**Age:** _17._

**Sex:** _Like there's a boy named Sakura._

**Place of Residence:** _57 Blaze Ln, Konoha, Fire Village._

**Preferred Hours:** _Anything is fine with me, but I can't work during school of course._

**Preferred Salary:** _100,000 grand. But since I don't see that happening any time soon, 8.50 an hour works._

**Strong Points?:** _Determined. Hard working. And polite I guess. _

**Weak points?:** _I do tend to crack under pressure._

**Place of Previous Employment:** _Uh…I babysat once?_

**Sign here:**

_Haruno Sakura._

_--_

**Employer: Hired/Release**

_Hired._

.:O0o0.V.0o0O:.

"Ok. Opening night is predicted to be a huge success, so everyone, for the sake of everything humane, don't screw up. This is what we've been training for folks." said the manager, staring down all the nervous teenagers in the kitchen. Most of them 17, give or take a few years, about all of them first time workers. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at their adolescent fidgeting. Time to grow up kids; this was the real world now. Once no one said anything he continued.

"Alright, listen up for assignments." He unclipped the papers from the clipboard and cleared his throat.

"Tenten…….Tables!"

"Sai…….Kitchen!"

"Haruno…….Tables!"

"Hyuuga…….Kitchen!"

"Yagami…….Register!"

"Yamanaka...Clean up!"

"Echizen…….Seater!"

…and so on…

"Our doors open in 30 minutes, so be prepared." said the manager, writing furiously on his clipboard. He continued without looking up. "Waiters and waitresses, change into proper attire. The ones in the kitchen should start sterilizing and pre-heating the ovens. And someone broom around this place..." He paused. About thirteen people left the group and started bustling around to get ready. The manager looked intently at the ones who remained.

"Yamanaka, wipe down the tables one last time, and Yagami, go switch the register on, since it takes a while to load properly. Echizen, was it? Yeah, make sure you know the seating placements." They all nodded and left.

.:O0o0.V.0o0O:.

"We look like were asking for it." said a girl with buns in her hair. Sakura straightened her tie in the bathroom mirror.

"Ha. I know. Ridiculous right?" She turned to face the girl. "I'm Sakura by the way." They both were wearing midnight blue skirts, complete with a vest, tie, bow, a white shirt and knee high socks. Some would say it was cute while others would call it boarder-line raunchy. Either way, no matter what her job required her to wear, a job was a job, and the revenue that came with it was enough compensation. The girl with buns smiled at her.

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you!" Tenten stuck out her hand and Sakura shook it, smiling politely. "It'd suck not to have someone to talk to during work. Mainly since the--". The bathroom door opened and four more people walked in. Tenten's eyes narrowed. The girl in front with the heaviest makeup of all, glared, if not with more intensity, right back. Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably. What ever history these ladies had together wasn't pretty and she sure as hell didn't want to be apart of it. She leaned over to Tenten's ear.

"Do you know them or something?" whispered Sakura, confused. Tenten tore her eyes from the girl.

"Tell you later. Lets go." Sakura's new bun-haired friend took her by the hand and steered her out the restroom.

.:O0o0.V.0o0O:.

"Ugh. Ami makes me sick." spat Tenten, walking briskly, finally letting go of Sakura. The pink-haired employee had to do a half-jog just to keep up with her.

"Who? That girl back there?"

"Mhmm, her. " confirmed Tentenm crossing her arms. "Ami. She goes to Konoha High with me; she's head cheerleader, prom queen, wronged all of my friends and is an overall bitch. You can't possibly tell me you haven't seen her around school before...Actually..." Tenten frowned at Sakura. "Do you even go to Konoha High? I think I would of noticed someone there with pink hair." Sakura smiled.

"I've been home-schooled. But this year my parents are letting me go to public! Make some new frien--"

"STAFF! YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL OPENING! I REPEAT, THIRTY SECONDS TIL OPENING!!" yelled the manager through a megaphone. Sakura had a mild heart attack and sighed. Was the megaphone really necessary?

"Better get prepared." stated Sakura, straightening a wrinkle in her skirt. Tenten sighed heavily.

"Let's just get this night over with…"

.:O0o0.V.0o0O:.

It was ten minutes until midnight, and customers were still steady flowing in. At the Midnight Pastry, once the clock strikes twelve, the lights shut off, and glow lights from underneath tables, on the floor and around the walls turn on for the last hour of opening.

Sakura found herself excited for the 12:00 mark. It would make the cafe that much cooler, almost like a calm nightclub. But there probably wouldn't be time to enjoy it, at midnight is when the Midnight Pastry would be the busiest of all. Sakura gently placed an order of biscotti's on table nine, sighing at the though of even more people coming in. She saw a girl with familiar looking buns by the drink foutain and rushed to catch up with her.

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned around and smiled. "Hey!" She stopped filling up beverage orders to talk to her properly.

"How's your night been so far Sakura?" Sakura smiled as well.

"Busy. But worth it though, I got some nice tips. How 'bout you?" Tenten beamed.

"The best! This old lady left a fifty dollar bill as tip instead of a five! " Sakura punched her shoulder teasingly.

"You serious? I never get lucky like that!" she said with mock jealously. Tenten smirked.

"Ha. I'm sure you'll get your chance--Ooooh! Long-haired hottie, nine o'clock!"

"What! Where?" cried Sakura. By the time she found him, Tenten was already seating his table.

Talk about fast moving.

.:O0o0.V.0o0O:.

"Haruno. I've just seated someone at table seven. He looks pissed, so try not to get on his nerves." reported Echizen. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks for the warning Ryoma-kun." He just shrugged and opened another Ponta soda can. Sakura put her hair in a ponytail and made her way over there.

……

……

Oh My God.

…..

…..

_Oh My God._

She just stood there, staring at him. His raven black hair fell perfectly in every angle around his face, and the moonlight positioned on his profile beautifully. The gentleman frowned. Ugh. Women and their annoying antics, ogling all the time like that. Why couldn't they go on with life without gawking at him like psychos?

"Can you just take my order?" he said exasperatedly, but with a cold snap. Sakura blushed. The glass grandfather clock began to chime, and everyone started cheering.

"What's going on?" he asked, clearly puzzled. Sakura blushed deepened as soon as he looked at her. He rolled his eyes.

"At 12 midnight, the--" Everything went dark for a second, and another moment later, objects in the café illuminated with different colored lights. The customers 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed'.

"…lights go off. Anyways, hi, I'm Sakura and I'll be your server this evening. ...What can I start you off with?" He looked at her again and she felt her heart jump. She opened her little notebook and clicked her pen about nine times, distracted. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to get herself together. This wasn't the time to get all fan-girly over one (incredibly) hot guy.

"Water with lemon will suffice." he said, monotone. Sakura wrote it down quickly and scurried off, thinking the sooner her got the order the more pleased he'd be. She walked up to the waiter booth.

"Hey! I need one water with lemon…kinda important!" she added. The people behind the counter gave her an inquiring look. Why would water be urgent? Nevertheless, she got the fancy glass on small plate, riddled with designs almost immediately. She walked back over to table seven.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully, placing the glass on the table. The teen mumbled a 'thanks' and Sakura tried to give one of her most warming smiles. What was up with this guy? He acted like a pole was shoved somewhere really unpleasant. Nevertheless, his emo-attitude didn't deter her joyful exterior.

"Umm. Do you know what you'd like to order?" The raven haired customer closed his menu.

"Do you have anything with...tomatoes?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. This was a pastry cafe, not a soup eatery.

"Err…not that I know of--"

"Then…check please." Sakura eyes widened.

"Matte! Don't leave yet! I'm sure we can find something…I'll be back in a few minutes. _Stay here_." He gave her a 'this-better-be-worth-my time' look and huffed. She shrugged it off, and walked right though the large kitchen double-doors. The head chef approached her instantly.

"What're 'zu doing n' here? Get back tu 'ze tables!" he yelled. Sakura gave him an apologetic look. Sorry, but pleasing a hot guy came before pissing off an ugly chef any day.

"I know. I'm really sorry about this. I swear I'll be quick!" She ran off towards the enormous refrigerator in the kitchen without waiting for a retort from the cook.

…Apples…no.

…Play-doh…no. Wait, why is Play-doh in here? Who cares, never mind.

…Pineapples…no.

…Eggs…no.

…Plums….no! Sakura shut the door, irritated.

"Errrmm, would you happen to have any…_tomatoes_ lying around?" The kitchen staff gave her a look that plainly questioned her sanity. But one of the chef's pupil-less eyes brightened. (is that possible? 0.0)

"I-i do!" She took two red tomatoes from her deep pockets. 'I p-picked s-some up b-before opening. Their s-skin makes f-for beautiful p-plate decoration. Here!" She tossed them to Sakura. Sakura grinned as she caught them smoothly.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." Sakura rushed to the nearest counter with knives and cut them up. She sprinkled sugar and cinnamon, and a tiny bit of honey over the pieces. She put them on a plate from the dish drying rack and decorated it with little shreds of tomato skin, and basil. Sakura stood back to admire her work, deciding it care up to par.

"_This will be good enough…hopefully…" _She walked out without giving any explanation, and strolled straight back over to table seven. Sakura placed the plate down. Her customer gave her a quick look and started to eat his custom-made meal. Sakura stood there, waiting for feedback.

"Do you... need something?" he asked, irked at her presence. He got his food, so why the hell was she still here?

"Oh…umm, well do you like it? I made it especially." Sakura blushed, but ignored it. He picked up his fork and took another bite.

"It's fine." Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He took another bite and his eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong?"she asked, alarmed. He glared at her and pulled a long, tickle-me-pink, strand of hair out of his mouth.

--

--

**A/N:**Yay! And I think I'll end it right there! Anyways, I'll update as fast as I can!

**Oh and…who knows who Echizen is?** And I included someone else, (not sai or ami) from a different anime as well. Can you find him?

**Clue: Don't tell him your name!**

**And Thanks For Reading!**

--JayleeJ


	2. The Chocolate Lime Lie

**A/N:** Hi everyone! OMFG, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. This was supposed to come out on Election day, but I kept editing and re-writing and deleting, and STILL, I don't like this chapter. **Anyways, Thank you SO much for the reviewage! And I dedicate this chapter to all 8 of my reviewers, who absolutely made my day! **I hope I replied back to everyone, but sometimes the emails with the '+ favorite story + story alerts' confuse me.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Naruto, I don't. -sigh-

_Anyways…Enjoy!:_

--

_"Is there something wrong??" He glared at her._

_...And pulled a long, tickle-me-pink, strand of hair out his mouth._

--

"…"

"…"

"…"

Please say this is a joke. Some kind of sick evil joke some sick evil person is playing for their sick evil enjoyment. This just _couldn't_ be happening. _Please_ let this not be happening. Sakura started to shake.

"**O-oh my g-god.** I-im _s-soooo_ s-sorry…I f-forgot to w-wear a h-hairnet--!" stuttered out Sakura. The teenage boy threw an one-hundred bill on the table and started to gather his things. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Demo…that's way too much money!" she cried. He shrugged and straightened out his jacket.

"Keep the change…I have a feeling you'll need it." Sakura frowned. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Why?" Even in the dim moonlight she could make out his smirk. She's wish he'd stop doing that! It made her feel like…he knew something she didn't.

"Because…I doubt you'll be working here for long."

Ouch.

At last. It was almost closing time. This had to of been the longest night in Sakura's 17 year-old life. Tenten walked over to her new pink haired friend, worry etched all over her expression.

"Sakura! Where were you? I couldn't find you ever since your last customer!" called Tenten. Sakura shrugged but warning bells went off in her head. She _was_ gone for kinda long.

"I..."

"Hmm?"

"...got…locked in the…the janitors closet." she finished lamely. It sounded like a lie even _to her. _Tenten seemed to think so too.

"Riiiight. Too bad we don't _have_ a janitor closet. What's really up with you?" Sakura sighed. As much as she didn't want to relive it, Sakura told her from the beginning. From the moment she set her eyes on the onyx haired demon, to the end, where she barricaded herself in the women's bathroom in a fit of depression. Tenten gave her a consoling pat on the back.

"So that's where you were. I'm really sorry about what happened, especially since it's your first night. Anything I can do?" Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Nah, probably not. I'm really not supposed to make stuff off the menu anyways…" She really did bring this on herself. This is what she got for being so kind. She could of just let him leave, not her fault they didn't have _tomatoes_ at afreaking_ pastry_ bistro. Why'd she have to go and be _nice?_ She should only have to do her job, nothing more, nothing less.

…Depending on how long she kept it of course…

And if things continued this way…that wouldn't be long. Sparkling orange pen on one of Tenten's receipts caught Sakura's eye and tore her ou of her thoughts.

"Tenten…were any of your customers _drawing_ on their receipt? I think I see some orange marks other than the credit card signature on one." Tenten held it up to the light.

"What? What are you talking abou--" Sakura watched as her eyes expanded. She looked over her shoulder.

**XoX--XoX**

Coffee: 2.99

Key lime pie: 5.99

Chocolate-lime cookies: 3.84 (0.0…)

**Total: 12.82**

**Sign here: **_Neji Hyuuga_

**--**_**Neji H.: 259-8394**_

_--Call me! _

**XoX--XoX**

Tenten exchanged glances with Sakura and squealed. Everyone within a 15 feet radius look at her peculiarly. She calmed down for a moment.

"Sakura…WHAT SHOULD I DO! Should I call tomorrow or would that make me seem desperate, or should I wait a week, but what if he forgets me by then, or maybe I should wait for him to come back in or… oh my god Sakura…**what should I do**?" Sakura laughed.

"Aww. The long-haired hottie and the black-bunned beauty. How cute. Was he really that handsome?" Tenten nodded enthusiastically.

"He was so hot I wanted to bake his chocolate-lime cookies on **him. **Was your tomato guy hot too?_" _Sakura smiled sadly. 'Hot' didn't even scratch the surface.

"No. I think the word 'beautiful' would be more appropriate." sighed Sakura. Someone chuckled behind her.

"Am I really? Anyways, have you seen my wallet? I'm pretty sure I left it here." Sakura felt her body turn to ice and a ferocious blush creep on her face. It was like time its self froze. She knew who that deep, smooth voice belonged too with out turning around.

However, once she did, Sakura had a mild heart-attack. He looked even more gorgeous than he did an hour and a half ago.

"_Calm down Sakura, calm down. You'll never make it through this if you don't calm down." _

"Well…I haven't seen it, but can check at table 7, where you were sitting. No one else has sat there since you left." Sakura felt the familiar heat sensation rush to her cheeks. She looked down in embarrassment.

But in time to see him smirk.

"Aa. Thank you…Sakura." Sakura frowned. She rewound everything she ever said to him and her name was definitely not apart of their short (yet still horrific) conversation.

"How do you know my name?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's on your name tag, dork." Sakura looked down at her uniform just to see the her name in silver letters reflecting back at her and flushed for what felt like the billionth time that night. She chose to ignore that snide comment and followed him over to table 7. He searched around for a little bit, and picked up an indigo wallet with a red and white fan in the middle. He looked pleased.

"Found it. I'll be going then." Sakura smiled warmly

"Good night, Uchiha-san." she said. Now it was his turn to look surprised.

"How do you know _my_ name?" Sakura looked smug.

"Your wallet has the Uchiha crest on it…dork." An almost smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, so Miss I-forgot-my-hair-net-but-can-remember-random-clan-symbols is actually pretty smart. Go figure. Aa,… Well, see you around. Hopefully not." And with that, he left. Tenten ran over to Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha? _The_ Sasuke Uchiha? That was who your customer was?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I guess. What, you know him or something?" Tenten stared at her like she sprouted antlers or something.

"Do I know him? Who _doesn't_ know him? Wait…that's right…you've been home-schooled. Well let me fill you in." Sakura nodded for Tenten to continue.

"He's one of--" A brunette with heavy makeup on placed a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Let me help Tenten. That, Sakura, was Sasuke Uchiha. He's considered an 'Ami Untouchable'. So don't lay a finger on him, or we'll have some serious issues. He belongs to me, and me only, so don't even _dream_ of interacting with him again…ever." said the girl icily. The 3 girls behind her nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess. You're Ami." said Sakura, unfazed.

"Just ignore her Sakura…let's just go…" said Tenten, tugging at Sakura's arm. She snatched it out her grasp. This Ami chick would only get her way if they left, and Sakura never backed down from a challenge. Never.

"Get a life and leave me alone. I don't want your precious Uchiha." said Sakura coldly. A blonde haired girl walked up behind her.

"Ugh, Ami, stop hassling everybody about Sasuke. He.Doesn't.Like.You. He hasn't for the past three years and I don't see that changing. So about you do Konoha a favor and play in traffic?" said the blonde. Ami scowled at her.

"Ino, mind your business. Was anyone talking to you? You'd better watch you step this year Yamanaka or you just might get hurt."

"As if I'd ever--"

"Ladies, take this outside, its closing time." intervened the manager. Ami grunted.

"I'll deal with you losers later." And with that, Ami and her 'crew' walked out without another word.

_.:_o**O**o--**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**--o**O**o_:._

Sasuke left the café window, smirking.

Females were such fickle creatures sometimes…

_.:_o**O**o--**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**--o**O**o_:._

The blonde spoke up again.

"Ugh, I hate her so much. Oh, and I'm Ino by the way." Tenten and Sakura smiled.

"I'm Sakura. And this is my friend Tenten." Tenten waved when her named was mentioned.

"Tenten? You go to Konoha High right?" She nodded.

"Thought so. Nice to meet you. Hold on for a moment. …HINATA! Get out here! Our ride will be here any second!" yelled Ino.

"C-coming!" Out of the kitchen came a shy looking girl holding her apron.

"Hey Hinata! Oh…Sakura, Tenten, this is my friend Hinata Hyuuga. She goes to Konoha High as well. Hinata smiled timidly.

"H-hi. P-pleasure to meet you." Tenten gasped.

"You have really pretty white eyes Hinata. This guy with long hair had eyes just like that…" Hinata smiled weakly.

"Thank you. Long h-hair? T-that was p-probably my cousin, Neji. A double 'beep' was heard from the street.

"That's our ride. See you guys in school tomorrow?" asked Ino.

"Definitely." said Tenten, unloosing her tie.

.:o**O**o--**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**--o**O**o:.

Nervous. The one word Sakura felt about finally going to public school. There were so many people and her bright hair caused stares from every one of them. Jesus, haven't they seen a pretty girl with pink locks before? She saw Tenten, Ino, and Hinata off in the distance and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey! Did you get your schedule Sakura? asked Tenten. Sakura pulled it out of coat pocket and Tenten compared it with hers.

"We have first block together! Room 906, Environmental Science. Nice. Hinata has homeroom with us too, but Ino has English first peri--"a loud sound cut off voice.

_**Briing.**_

_**Briing.**_

_**Briing.**_

Public school has officially started.

After the introductions and roll of her Science class, Sakura was assigned a seat in the corner right next to her favorite customer, Sasuke Uchiha. Once they sat down, she stole a quick cat-glance at him. His uniform's top buttons undone and his tie loosened, Sasuke gave off the classic, "I'm so badass and cool" look with elegance and perfection, none of it over done. Tenten (looking a nervous wreck), Hinata, Ami, and Neji Hyuuga were all seated right behind her. Tenten plucked up the courage to talk to the white-eyed prodigy next to her.

"Ermm..Hi Neji…thanks for your…_recipt." _She winked and held up a peace sign. Neji looked her up and down like she was a strange insect on the windshield off his car, and remained silent. Sakura saw the whole interaction and frowned.

"What's up with him Tenten?" asked Sakura. "It was _him_ who gave _you_ his number, so why the cold attitude?" Tenten continued to look sad, and Sakura heard a rude snort beside her.

"Is there something you want to add Uchiha?" He gave her one of his award-winning smirks.

"Neji would sooner give his number to a toaster then to an actual _girl. _Who ever gave your friend their number certainly wasn't Hyuuga." Sakura's frowned deepened.

"And you know this how?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He tuned back around.

_.:_o**O**o--**X**o**X**o**X**o**X**--o**O**o_:.  
_

Ami watched with an amused face, twirling a sparkling orange pen in her right hand.

One down, three to go.

--

And I think I'll end it here! Once again, SORRY for the late update. Anyways, I have some one shot ideas, so look out for that! (and I'm waayyy better at one shots then multi-chaptered stories)(But I promise, I'll work on this as well!)(Many of you got the anime questions right!!) -dances with all the PoT and Death Note fans- We have to stick together!

(JayleeJ)


End file.
